The Son of Diana: Champion of three
by Lucifer 2003
Summary: Percy made the choice, but some people were not too happy with it. So now, the gods reveal a secret that no other demigod has heard before. And now as the adopted son of an unlikely goddess, and the champion of three, how will he adapt to his new life. After the last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i'm back with a brand new story, but this one will be set after the last Olympian. Remember to check out my war of the primordials story and here's the disclaimer. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

(Chapter 3)

(Percy)

I gave Luke the knife. Was I crazy? Insane? Off the rockers? Probably. He unstrapped his armour and held the knife just under his left armpit. He stabbed himself, it wasn't a deep cut, but he howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, glowing brighter and brighter. I felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister my skin and crack my lips. A bright flash went through the room and when it was gone, Luke was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Annabeth saw this and ran over to where he was lying and screamed at me.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM!"

I was as shocked as Hades was when he found out he had the underworld as a domain. How could she say this to me?

"How could you say that? This was the CHOICE! If I hadn't of given your knife to him Olympus would have been destroyed!"

Her face fell when the truth of what happened dawned on her. But for some reason, the anger never left her face. She looked up at me with pure rage in her eyes. Her voice was menacingly calm.

"So you used the very knife that Luke gave me. Me. And stabbed my actual friend."Ouch. That seriously hurt my feelings.

"Are you saying that everyone should have died? Are you saying that we should have let the world burn?"

It was at this point that she attacked me, I didn't try and fight back because she is I mean was my best friend. Although as soon as the Olympians started to open the door and she quickly jumped off of me and settled for a glare.

(Hello my name is line break, WAIT don't cut me o...)

How could she do that to me? I only did what was best for Olympus! During the Olympian meeting I was just stood there, with a far away look in my eyes. But for some reason, Artemis kept on looking at me in concern. I was silent until the rewards,

"Thalia Grace!" Zeus promised her help in filling the hunter ranks, huh. I wonder what he meant by that?

"Grover Underwood!" Dionysus called out, after Dionysus' *cough boring cough* speech, Grover became a Lord of the wild. Wow I was proud of him. The more I think of it, he's grown a lot after our first quest together.

The name Athena called out next made my cringe as I remember HER betraying me.

"Annabeth Chase." However, before Athena could say anymore, Annabeth interupted.

"Percy attacked me after he murdered Luke."

WHAT! Those 1...2...3...4...5...6...7, 7 words broke my heart in two. What happened next shattered it.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND PERSEUS!"

After that, I finally snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU! SHE ATTACKED ME! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! MY FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY!"

All the gods except for my "father" looked at Annabeth who was looking at the ground in shame.

I was NOT done yet.

"YOURS OBVIOUSLY ISN'T SINCE YOU LEFT MUM AND I TO DEAL WITH GABE'S BEATINGS!"

As soon as I said that I wished I hadn't, Previously, everyone was looking at Annabeth in disgust, but now, every Olympian looked at me in concern or pity, one of the two. Although, I noticed Artemis giving me the look my mum gave me when I used to tell her that kids beat me. No one had ever found out that Gabe had beat me, not even Annabeth or Chiron. Oh yeah, forgot to say, when I said every Olympian, I meant every Olympian except for Poseidon.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE LORD OF THE SEAS LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW THE ANCIENT LAWS DIDN'T ALLOW IT, AND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A CHILD OF THE SEA!"

When he said that, I felt like I had just taken Kronos' scythe to the surviving pieces of my heart. But he just glared at me and mumbled some words that were still audible,

"Amphrite and Triton were right, the kids mortal mother was useless."

And after those words, I exploded.

Ice erupted on Poseidon's throne, pinning him to his fisherman chair, the ice crawled agonisingly slowly towards Poseidon's neck.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, AND HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MOTHER'S LEGACY LIKE THAT!"

The gods who were originally looking at Poseidon in anger, were now looking at me in confusion. Thalia asked a question everyone wondered,

"What do you mean Kelp-Head?"

My cheeks had tears slipping down them, falling to floor.

"Kronos killed her..." I answered, my voice hoarse.

It was at this point Annabeth decided to speak up,

"So what, no one liked her anyway."

I screamed in absolute rage and water from the air trapped HER in a cocoon of moisture which froze on the spot. I summed riptide which had water slowly leaking out of it. The formed small shapes with 8 legs. It was at that point, hundreds of frozen spiders crawled towards Annabeth.

Unsurprisingly, Athena curled her legs up onto her throne, which my "father" decided to laugh at. It was at that point that I realised he was still encased in the ice trap I made, I wonder what it's like to punch an Olympian?

So that's what I did.

"That's for not caring about my mother."

I heard a cough from the king of the gods that was hard to hear over that spawn of Athena screaming, but nonetheless I looked at Zeus.

"Yes mi-lord."

He looked confused at my politeness but carried on,

"We still have the rewards to finish."

My only reply was, "Oh"

The gods laughed that, which caused me to smile.

Athena, still watching the spider, decided to speak up,

"Daughter, until you made false accusations, we were going to make you architect of Olympus, although it is obvious you don't deserve that now so nothing for you then."

I started to laugh, Nemesis was doing her job well. Wait.

I knew what I needed to wish for.

I knelt next to the hearth, hoping that the gods would accept my wish.

"The best hero must be rewarded." Zeus thundered, "Does anyone on the council disagree?" Fortunately, Poseidon was still unconscious.

"Then it is decided, Perseus, you shall receive any two gifts from the gods. OK. Now I was confused.

"Two gifts?" The Olympians smiled sadly, it was Artemis who answered.

"Well we have decided that since the wisdom spawn does not deserve her wish, you have earned it."

Well, what should I use my second wish for?

"Oh, and you can wish to be a god as well."

WOAH!

Actually for the second time that day, I knew what I had to wish for.

"Well firstly, do you swear on the river styx to accept my wish as long as it is within your power?"

"Of course." Zeus answered politely. WAIT politely? I'll worry about that later.

Thunder boomed indicating the deal had been made.

"For my first wish, no more undetermined children," I said "I want you to promise to claim your children - all your demigod children - by the time they turn thirteen. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right and survive. Hades, Hestia and all the minor gods, Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe - they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at camp half-blood. Their children - except for Hestia of course - should Not be ignored. Calypso, Leto and the other peaceful titans should be pardoned. That is my first wish.

The whole council smiled at my request, except for Poseidon who was STILL unconscious, and Zeus spoke.

"We accept your wish, and for your second?"

"For Hades and Hestia to become Olympians."

As I said that Hestia jumped up from her hearth and rushed at me with a hug saying thank you over and over again.

Then Hades walked over to me, I gulped. Instead of threatening me though, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and said a single "Thank you."

Two new thrones erupted from the ground of the throne room one was made of shadows and various gems while the other was an armchair that you would find at home but with flames dancing at the edges.

Zeus stood dramatically and announced, "Please welcome the two new Olympians Hestia and Hades!"

Every Olympian was now sat down in their individual throne. Leaving Grover, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth (Who still had spiders crawling over her) and I standing in the middle of the thrones. However instead of addressing us, they seemed to have a mental conversation. I noticed that during this Artemis was looking at me and something must have been said during the mental conversation because everyone looked at Artemis, shocked. But they all nodded and Artemis spoke.

"Everyone who isn't an Olympian or Percy Jackson may head back to camp." She flicked her wrist and they all flashed to camp. Or at least, that's where i thought it was.

So that left every Olympian except for Poeidon - who apparently can't take a punch - looking at me.

Zeus looked directly at me and said four words that would eventually change my life.

"We need to talk."

 **So here's the first chapter of my new story. I'll probably post a chapter on my "War of the Primordials" story before this. Check that out by the way. Remember to review.**

 **Addios mi amigos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back, back again, tell a friend, a new chapter up! So hey guys I can't believe I got 15 followers and 13 favourites in two day! That's already more than any of my other stories. So as a treat, here's a new chapter up now. Forgot to say, thanks to spnaph and strongward for my first 2 reviews. Please enjoy and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

(Chapter 2)

(3rd Person)

"We need to talk."

Percy Jackson was standing in the middle of the throne room, every Olympian was watching him including the new two ones - Hades and Hestia. Oh wait, Poseidon is still unconscious. The Olympians followed my line of sight to Poseidon and all of them cracked a mile at his state, Ares decided to make a comment.

"Wow Jackson, you have one hell of a punch." Athena nodded at this,

"I don't think that I have ever seen Barnacle Beard this quiet. Oh and Perseus, I must apologise for my daughters actions."  
Percy just smiled and nodded in thanks, and at this point Zeus got every ones attention back on him. The look in his eye was mischievous, something that hasn't been seen in his eyes for a millennia.

"Perseus, we are sorry that my stupid brother has disowned you but four of us have propositions."

Percy just looked at them in confusion, "What are your propositions mi-lord?"

"Well three Olympians have offered to be your patron."

Before I could process this information, Hestia spoke next.

"I along with Apollo and Hades would like to bless you."

Zeus quickly added something else "I would like to bless you and..."

Artemis hastily interrupted, "And I would like to adopt you."

(Percy)

If I was a cartoon, my jaw would be hitting the sidewalk next to the bottom of the empire state building. Why would the man-hating goddess want to adopt me when my own BIRTH dad didn't want me!? Wait a second, Hestia, Apollo and Hades want me to be their champion AND Zeus wants to bless me. Is this a dream? To test it, in front of all the Olympians I pinched my arm and yelped. All the Olympians burst out laughing at my childish behaviour in fact, Hermes and my future patron Apollo fell off their thrones. It was at that Point that Poseidon decided to wake up.

"Mother Rhea! Wait, where IS HE? WHERE IS THAT UPSTART!?" He looked around and finally saw me,

"YOU!" Thankfully, Hestia came to my rescue. She walked over to where Poseidon was now standing and twisted his ear.

"YOU WILL NOT DO THAT TO THE POOR BOY, HE IS FAVOURED BY ZEUS, FUTURE CHAMPION OF THREE OLYMPIANS AND THE SON OF ARTEMIS! SO I RECOMMEND NOT TO EVER, EVER TOUCH A HAIR ON THE BOYS HEAD!"

Woah! Hestia has a demanding side, maybe that's the only thing she inherited from her father. But don't tell her I said that. _Okay I_ _won't._ AHHHHHHH i'm going insane, i'm hearing voices now. _My voice is not imaginary, don't worry, I will talk to you again when the time is right. Just try to forget about but I will keep an eye on you after all I know everything and see everything that is created._ The voice laughed like it just made a funny joke. However, the voice was right, i'll just try and forget about it. After all, my new family can't think i'm crazy now can they. I heard thunder and there was a flash of lightning. I looked up towards Zeus who had a thunderous look on his face, what did I do now?

"Perseus, I have been calling your name for about five minutes now! Please can you just listen."

FIVE MINUTES! I'd better listen now then.

"Sorry Lord Zeus, what was it you wanted me to hear?"

"Well Hades, Hestia and Apollo would like to make you their champion now."

Hades got off of his throne and shrunk down to human size, he then put his hand on my shoulder and muttered in Greek.

"Έχω Άδης θεός του κάτω κόσμου ευλογεί Περσέα Τζάκσον να γίνει πρωταθλητής μου και να λάβετε μέρος των αρμοδιοτήτων μου ότι κάποια από τα παιδιά μου θα λάβουν"

 **"** **I Hades god of the underworld bless Perseus Jackson to become my champion and receive some of my powers that any of my children would receive"**

(3rd Person)

An ethereal black light, the colour of shadows, surrounded Percy, for a moment the Olympians couldn't see him. But when they could, his eyes had changed - his eyes now had a single lined spiral in the sea green. "Wow." He uttered. Hades chuckled and started to explain what powers Percy would have.

"You will have all the powers that my children have which means you can shadow travel, summon small amounts of the dead, use Stygian iron and eventually control the shadows. You would've had powers over the riches under the earth instead but you aren't the champion of Plu..."

The cushion of air stopping him from talking - courtesy of Zeus - stopped Hades from carrying on with his trail of speech. But nonetheless, Percy was curious with what he was going to say. But before he could ask, Iris rushed into the throne room.

"Mi-lords and Ladies, something is happening at Camp Half-blood!"

She quickly summoned a rainbow where the Olympians and Percy hurriedly checked what was happening through the message.

 **So here's the next chapter, this was a bit shorter than the first chapter but I wanted to get a chapter today. This story is progressing so much quicker than my other story so I will focus on this. But still make sure to check out "War of the primordials" and continue to keep an eye on this story. Please review and I will try and post a new chapter as soon as possible. And that is all for my authors note today.**

 **Addios mi amigos.**

 **P.S I'm not Spanish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the new chapter, it wasn't out as quickly as the last one was but this will probobly be the normal amount of time between when I post a chapter. I'd just like to thank everyone for following and faviouriting my story. But I still need reviews, now on with the chapter.**

* * *

(Chapter 3)

(Percy)

The Olympians and I watched the screen intently expecting an attack but instead, it showed Annabeth standing on the stage in the amphitheatre speaking. What she said broke my heart all over again, and doing something that could potentially exile me from the camp forever.

"So after he murdered Luke who had beaten Kronos, he turned to me and attacked me."

Everyone gasped at this, including the gods and I. But the worst part is, she carried on.

"As soon as the gods entered the throne room, he stopped attacking me and slyly used water to heal me so there was no evidence of his crimes. But that's not the only thing, the stupid boy convinced the gods that i'd attacked him and only Poseidon believed me. Not even Athena was wise enough to see the truth. And after these recent events, I believe that Poseidon should've been the patron of Athens."

The campers and gods-alike gasped once again while Athena and her children had a look of rage on there faces. I looked towards Athena who had closed her eyes and all of sudden, through the iris message, we heard her voice.

"Annabeth Chase! For your words, I officially disown you as my daughter and you may no longer go near my cabin! Goodbye former daughter!"

Ha! That's karma for you, or is it nemesis?

 _What the Olympians didn't realise was the Poseidon was no longer in his throne._

 _(Hey guys with line break here and today we ar...)_

 _(Cut off again)_

(3rd person at camp half blood)

When Athena finished her speech Annabeth fell to the floor crying, she had just lost her mother, she didn't know how she was going to become the leader of camp half blood now. The campers were looking at her in either pity or anger but then a bright flash appeared in front of the sobbing form of the once great heroin. He crouched down and hugged her reassuringly, then the campers saw the bearded face of the god of the seas. They all gasped at the realisation that Poseidon was hugging his enemy's former daughter.

He whispered soothing words into her ear and said something that was meant for her but he kept on looking behind the campers.

"Annabeth, I lost a son today due to the actions against you, and I have always wished to have a daughter that was like you, so please accept my proposition of becoming my adopted daughter so I may gain a child that will not betray their friends."

He looked at her with fake hope in his eyes, of course, he was just doing this to get back at Percy but Annabeth didn't realise this.

"YES!" She screamed, she hugged him even tighter while the campers just looked at the situation shocked. The hug continued until she pulled away and looked at him questioningly.

"What powers do I get?"

"Well daughter, you would get to the same power level as my 'Son' was..."

"YES I will become more powerful than the traitor!"

Suddenly Poseidon became uncomfortable and looked down at his feet.

"Well actually, you would only be able to control the water aspect of my powers."

Annabeth looked at him mildly frustrated,

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can control water to the point where the traitor is now but you won't be able to control storms, earthquakes and ice."

Clarisse who hadn't believed a single part of it shouted out just what she thought,

"Prissy would never betray us, his fatal flaw is loyalty!"

The stolls, Will soloce, Katie Gardener, Thalia and Nico stated there agreement with Clarisse, but of course, Nico and Thalia were at the council meeting.

Poseidon and Annabeth had a look of rage on their faces while the campers just looked straight up confused.

"If he didn't betray Olympus then how come my son punched me, an Olympian god?"

Everyone finally noticed the fact Poseidon had a black eye and everyone's eyes widened and started muttering among themselves at the fact their hero had done this. Poseidon smirked evilly and looked at Chiron.

"Chiron, banish the traitor from camp forever."

The campers took on the chant and Chiron had a sad look on his face as he spoke.

"Perseus Jackson shall no longer be allowed in Camp half blood as a Greek demigod." Chiron announced albeit reluctantly.

Poseidon's grin widened as he turned to Annabeth who had an equally large smile.

"Now let's continue with the adoption process shall we?"

(Line break is ba...)

(Percy)

I watched the entire situation at camp unfold through the iris message, and I was shocked. How could they betray me that easily? I had saved them and this is how they will betray me? I just looked at the floor as Poseidon adopted the girl who betrayed me. When i finally looked up, Annbeth had sea green eyes and her blonde hair had gained black streaks that ran through it. Then Rachel stepped forward and started spewing green smoke, huh I guess Shen become the oracle.

 _"Seven Half bloods shall answer the call,_

 _Because of the champion the earth shall fall._

 _Foes bear arms at the doors of death._

 _And a flaw to keep until his final breath."_

 _The gods immediately started having a screamingly match until Zeus screamed silence. Everyone turned towards him._

 _"We will worry about the prophecy later, but at the moment, we must decide what to do about Perseus. But first I will bless him."_

 _He stepped of his throne and shrunk to human size similarly to Hades and put his hand on my shoulder._

Έχω Δίας βασιλιάς των θεών ευλογήσει ο Περσέας για να λάβετε περισσότερη δύναμη πάνω από καταιγίδες, έχουν τη δυνατότητα να καλέσει κεραυνό και μικρές έλεγχο του ανέμου.'

'I Zeus king of the gods bless Perseus to receive more power over storms, have the ability to summon lightning and minor control over wind.'

(3rd Person)

When Zeus finished, Percy felt another rush of power and another swirl appeared in his eyes but instead, this one was lightning blue. As soon as Zeus got back on his throne, the gods had another mental conversation where towards the end of it they all nodded and shifted into different forms. All of the Olympians became older and more military like, they looked at me and Artemis started to speak.

"Percy, we are the Roman gods."

* * *

 **So, was that good chapter? Please remember to review guys and i'll try and post a new chapter soon.**

 **Addios mi amigos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh hey guys so its been a while... (over a year maybe) honestly I have two reasons for not uploading, 1) I'm lazy and 2) I had writers block when I did try and write. But I think I've figured out what I'm going to for the next couple chapters and sorry they may seem a bit boring but afterwards it'll finally get good... probably. Now on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _Holy Mother of Zeus or it Jupiter?_**

"Holy mother of Zeus!" Percy exclaimed loudly. Usually, the gods would've laughed at his reaction, but it seems like the Roman gods have less of a sense of humour.

Percy coughed and continued, "So what's the difference between the Roman and Greek gods other than names and looks?"

Surprisingly, it was Ares, or should I say Mars who spoke up. "Some gods are just Roman like Janus or Pompana but even us major Greek Gods – it's not just our names that changed when we moved to Rome. Our appearances changed, our attributes changed. We even had some slightly different personalities." Mars finished talking but it left Percy with a confused expression on his face.

"But…" Percy faltered. "Okay I know that people may have seen them differently through the centuries, but I didn't think that meant that all of your personalities would actually change to how people saw you?"

It was Apollo's turn to speak up. _Nice to know some names don't change this is getting confusing_ Percy thought.

"Sure, it does" Apollo said "See we always change a little bit to reflect the host cultures where the flame of western civilisation is. I mean, these days, Zeus and Jupiter like tailored suits, reality television – well Jupiter not as much but oh well – and that Chinese food place on East Twenty-eighth street, right? Me and Mercury-"

"Mercury and I." Athena corrected. Percy noticed that Athena was the only one who hadn't changed aspect but decided to ask later.

"Calm down owl lover!" Apollo retorted. "Now where was I… Oh yeah I remember! So, when we moved to America MERCURY AND I started playing more pranks on people."

This whole speech just ended with Percy seemingly more confused.

Athena spoke up next just adding to Percy's confusion.

"So you Greek demigods refer to us as Greek because your godly parent was in their Greek aspect when you were conceived. And the different Roman and Greek god aspects are definitely not the same because in Rome they took away by WAR DOMAINS AND GAVE IT TO THAT STUPID ROMAN BORN B**** BELLONA!"

"Owl lover is still a bit sensitive about that then." Athena gave Apollo the worst death stare that Percy had ever seen and he was actually scared for Apollo who had a terrified look on his face.

"JUST BECAUSE THE ROMANS GAVE YOU AND YOUR SISTER THE SUN AND MOON DOMAINS!" Athena screamed so loud that her face was red and the whole room was silent. Jupiter cleared his throat rather timidly. _It seems like everyone is scared of an angry Athena_ Percy thought.

"So, when we became us Roman gods we became more warlike. We're harsher, more powerful – we were the gods of an empire." Jupiter finished, and Mars finished the speech.

"We became discipline, and because of it, Rome became as powerful as it became, and lasted as long as it lasted."

After all of this the look on Percy's face was priceless; Vesta, Apollo and Mercury all laughed while Diana, Pluto and Jupiter had small smiles on their faces that they were trying to hide but ultimately failed.

"So how are you feeling about all this?" Diana asked her soon you be son.

Percy shook husband head and the gobsmacked expression disappeared.

"Honestly I'm a bit confused but other than that I think, I THINK I understand. But I've got one question to ask..."

The gods all leaned in to listen, _wow the roman gods are good at listening_ Percy thought.

"Well if you all have different personalities with your different aspects, do you also have different powers?"

Diana looked pleased at his questing and answered it quickly.

"Well actually yes. See since the Romans were more militaristic and warlike our powers took a more... violent aspect. For example, Jupiter's wind power and became stronger than giant storm powers... wait that song no that's a good example."

Percy chucked, and Diana's gave him the look his mum used to give him when he made fun of her doing something.

"Perseus stop making fun of your mother"

Apollo snickered "Unlucky bro! You just got full named!"

Diana turned to him with an emotionless stare.

"Brother Pheobos Apollo, do I have to threaten you, or will you shut up on your own?"

Apollo suddenly took an interest in his arm rest. It seemed like Percy wanted to laugh but he had learnt his lesson."

Diana turned back to Percy with a slight smile on her face.

"So anyway, here's better example, Apollo and I's sun and moon power she flared up and we slowly began to be able to manipulate sunlight and moonlight respectively. And also, aunt Vesta's fire powers became more about destroying than healing, of course she can still heal with it an and everything goes but they were still more violent and destructive."

Everyone turned to Vesta who was sitting next to the hearth tending to it, but she had a disgusted look on her face. No matter what she was still the kind wise goddess she has always been even.

Diana continued, "This is why we have decided to bless you in our roman forms as you will get more power."

Percy looks down up at her, "But why you give me all this power? I already have enough..."

The Olympian so could not believe how humble he was being, but Diana and Vesta had proud looks on their faces.

Vesta finally spoke up as the wife goddess she is,

"Well Percy you say that, but it is your humility that shows you deserve this power. You have so many amazing achievements and as everyone's in this room would agree, you're the greatest hero that's has ever existed, yet you don't brag a single bit, while anyone else would brag so much. That, Percy Jackson, is why we aren't giving you've those power."

Percy looked around at all the Olympians to see them all nodding, and he turned to Vesta and Diana, kneeled and all the Olympians gasped at what he said,

"I swear by Chaos that I will never abuse these powers and use them wrongly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoop whoop! Another update! Now i probably wont update for another year again.**

* * *

The throne room darkened. The room rumbled. And Olympus shook.

The ceiling - which usually depicted the night sky, billions of stars and the constellations – cracked and the heavens shone through. But the light, was black. Not the black that was evil, but the black so dark that it looked purple. The blackness of space. The blackness of destruction. The blackness of creation.

Percy was shrouded in this light and he let out a scream which held so much power it only increased the shaking of Olympus. All the gods in the room were frozen, but not in shock, it seemed like time itself had stopped. When the pain stopped a voice spoke to Percy.

"You are the first person to do that and you are worthy of using that name. So, for that I gave you a gift, but do not reveal this encounter to anyone. Not yet anyway. I have also wiped the memories of the gods from where you swore that oath as that was a pretty major thing to do" The voice sounded impressed, "And the gods would not react well to it."

Everything started repairing itself and go back to normal and the light started going back to the heavens.

"Wait what is the gift?"

"And you will not remember this event either, but you will remember in time."

And then the presence was gone, and the gods were back.

"So anyway, onto you becoming my son and Apollo and Vesta's champion." Diana said with a smile.

Apollo stepped up first, put his hand on Percy's shoulder and a soft light glowed through them both, "So anyway as my champion, you would have increased archery skills which I heard are terrible so you'll need that," Apollo slowly counted other things off his fingers, "So you'll also be able to do first aid, identify illness and injury, be able to tell when people are lying and finally since you are the champion of me in roman form, you have some control over light that can get better and also bursts of sunlight."

Percy was shocked at what Apollo could really do, behind his easy-going attitude, it seemed like he could do more than what it first seems. Apollo winked at him and went back to his throne.

Next the warm, kind Goddess Vesta approached him and hugged him. A soft orange glow enveloped him, and he filled with hope and happiness. Vesta smiled at him,

"As my champion you can summon any homemade meal, teleport using fire, use fire to heal or harm…" She didn't sound happy about saying harm, "and the power of hope."

"Hope?" Percy asked questioningly,

"You'll see"

Just as Diana was going to adopt him, her eyes widened, and she shouted,

"The hunters are in trouble!"

She grabbed Percy as she knew he'd be able to help - as gods can't interfere unless there are certain conditions - and quickly teleported to the hunter's camp where they were under attack.

What Percy saw was horrifying. The hunters had been pushed back to the cliff with all their weapons gone. A whole pack of hell hounds. The chimera. And something else even worse…

It was a dragon! It had the darkest of reds in its scales with eyes the colour of coal. Its wings were a magnificent silver that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of its body. However, when one wing cut a deep trench in the hill he realised just how deadly this dragon would be.

It made a lunge at him with its massive serrated teeth, so Percy rolled under it, pulled out riptide and slashed across its neck with the blade, However, he forgot about its tail. It wildly lashed out, taking Percy's legs out from under him. It brought its dangerous yet beautiful silver wing down to meet his head. Percy's battle reflexes kicked in and he rolled away just in time. A battle plan started to form in his head worthy of Athena.

Percy blinded the dragon by deflecting a burst of sunlight into the dragon's face. As it was distracted he jumped towards the dragon's joint where his metal wing met his wing and brought riptide down quickly, severing its wing off its body. It roared in rage, so Percy quickly summoned some small fireballs that he threw down the dragon's throat, but that only angered it even more. It just spewed the flames right back at Percy, so he dodged them and while it was still breathing fire, he launched Riptide like a spear right into the dragon.

It froze. The coal in its eyes burnt out and the monster crumpled into golden dust leaving only its wing which slowly shrunk down into a silver version of riptide and he grabbed it hastily.

(Percy)

I was fed up. I can't deal with this constant war that we seem to be involved in. All we seem to be now are soldiers.

I let out a cry of rage letting out all my pent-up anger from the last few days and all the water from the nearby lake was sent towards the huge pack of hell hounds, but it didn't wash them out the way I thought they would. Instead it clung to them, and when they started to move away it froze.

I looked around and was amazed at what I just did, _I guess I haven't lost my powers from Poseidon even though he disowned me_ Percy thought.

They kept on freezing until all the pack except for the chimera had been frozen. I simply waded through the statues and stabbed them turning them all into golden dust.

Now, onto the Chimera. It growled as I approached. The lion head lunged at me and I rolled under its strike. I got back up and as I did I had the perfect chance to slash across the goat part of the Chimera. As I was about to slash at the chimera's side, the snake whipped round. It would have gotten me if I had ended up going for the strike, but for some reason, a voice in my head that seemed vaguely familiar had told me not to do it. Then, the voice spoke again,

"Don't attack the tail, just stand next to the goat part of the body," Done that, "And dodge when both heads strike at the same time in 3,2,1."

When I dodged, I immediately turned around to see something that I didn't expect. The snake head had bitten into the Lion's head and the lion's teeth were stuck in the snake's neck. The Chimera writhed in pain before it turned into golden dust.

(3rd Person)

A small necklace was left behind, it was a single golden lions tooth and either side of it was a bronze snake fang. Percy grabbed his camp necklace and remembered what Annabeth had done to him. He ripped it off and set it on fire then put on the chimera necklace. and turned around cautiously to see a couple dozen teenage girls aiming their bows at him.

* * *

 **Didn't expect a dragon did you? I gave a battle scene a go so you had a break from the boring council meeting. _YAY thank you!_ No need to thanks me but I do accept cash. So anyway as always...**

 **KACHOWABUNGA**

ADDIOS MI AMIGOS


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola guys I'm back with a new chapter, it may be a little shorter than the others but I just wanted to get something out some sorry but hey at least I updated! Now onto the story!**

Chapter 6

Confrunted by the hunt

(3rd Person)

By the way the hunters will be referring to her as Artemis because they are all Greek but she is currently in her Roman form Diana, sorry if that's confusing!

As Diana watched her son, well future son anyway, fight the dragon and the pack of hell hounds she could only admire how well he fought and how much power he had. His technique was flawless and unique. Like it was a mix of all ways of fighting. While he was fighting the dragon, he had managed to avoid being hit at all and that is something that the gods thought was extremely difficult. The only other dragons that anyone knows of are Peleus who has killed lots of monstors who have approached the tree while he was guarding the golden fleece and Ladon who was very nearly unbeatable. But here Percy dealt with the dragon like he was carving a turkey. The thought of Ladon reminded Diana of her fallen lieutenant and best friend Zoe Nightshade. She was so caught up in her memories of how the hunt used to be that she missed the rest of the battle. She was only broken out of her line of thought when Diana heard Percy's uncertain voice.

"Mum could I have a little help please?"

Diana looked over to him where the hunters were holding him at arrow point. Then after he called Diana mum, Phoebe was quick to speak as she was temporarily in charge while Thalia was healing from her broken legs on Olympus that she'd gotten from Hera's statue falling on her.

"Boy we may respect you but how dare you call Lady Artemis mum!"

At this point Diana decided to step in.

"Woah woah girls, girls, he is right."

The hunters gave her a confused look and one of her hunters, Atlanta, spoke up.

"But milady how is he right? For he is only a demigod son of Poseidon"

Percy's expression darkened at this but he kept quiet with his fists clenched.

"Actually Atlanta," Diana started "Percy was disowned by Poseidon for reasons I won't go into but due to him being a bad father, Percy snapped at him so Poseidon disowned him."

"So why is the boy calling you mum?" a younger hunter called Becky asked.

"Well it's because I have always wanted a son but I have also wished to remain a maiden so I have decided to adopt Percy after his father disowned him and his birth mother died..."

The hunters all turned to him with sympathy in their eyes which was never aimed towards a male but it seemed like they had a grudging respect for him. Percy on the other hand had a depressed look on his face when Diana mentioned his dead mother. So Diana, trying to the loving mother she wanted to be went over to Percy and gave her a motherly hug and reassured him slowly. His emotions seemed to lift a bit but he hunters on the other hand were shocked. Because while they knew Diana was adopting him, they were shocked that Diana would show any sort of affection to man like this! Not even Apollo or Zeus her own father were shown any affection by Artemis.

Diana looked at Percy who now has a small smile on his face.

"Maybe I could finally adopt you now without any interruptions."

Percy's sea green eyes sparkled at this and he stepped back prepared for what would change the rest of his life.

Diana put her hand on Percy's shoulder and was excited at the fact she would be getting a child, something she'd always wanted. And despite the fact he may not be of her blood, Diana promised herself to love Percy unconditionally and be there for him as his mother no matter what.

"I Diana goddess of the moon, the hunt, maidens, animals and archery adopt Percy Jackson as my own to be my son and may he receive power from each of my domains as any of my children would do."

A silvery light washed over them and the moon shone a little brighter. Percy gasped as power flooded through him. He did not realise that Diana was this powerful!

His hair now had auburn tips and he was a bit taller and leaner, with a lean build like a hunter. His eyes had changed drastically since when Kronos was defeated.

They were a deep silver in a pool of sea green but there were multiple fractures in his iris which were gold, a dark purple, black and a fire orange.

Diana smiled at him and Percy smiled back,

"Thank you mum"

Then Percy grabbed her tightly in a hug which Diana returned just as tightly.

"It's ok Percy, but I need to talk to you about where you're going to live..."

Percy quickly remembered how Annabe... SHE had got him banished from camp and quickly grew angry but with his new mum in front of him he quickly calmed.

"Well mum what did you have in mind?"

Diana thought for a moment before shaking her head of that idea her hunters would not except it. Unless... it was just for a bit.

"Well first off you should know that there is not just a Greek camp... there is also a roman camp."

Percy didn't look surprised and gestured for Diana to carry on.

"It is based much more on the roman military with ranks and whatnot and I will say it is a beautiful place."

"Would I be able to go there then even though I'm this old?"

"Of course, you would however have to be part of their traditions to strive which I will explain to you later on however I wish for time to teach you about your powers so i was thinking until we set you on your path of becoming a real Roman demigod, you will travel with the hunt!"

Diana finished her exclamation with her hands out wide and in a 'Ta Da!' Kind of way.

The hunters were so taken back by this that they completely forgot about the fact she was talking about Roman demigods.

"But milady he is male! He should not be allowed to be part of the hunt! Even if it is temporary!"

"Give me one good reason other than the fact he's male" Diana replied neutrally.

"He will be rude, obnoxious and flirt with us milady!"

This is where Percy drew the line.

"You say that when you don't even know me. My birth mother taught me to always respect women no matter what and I always have as much as I can. And now with Diana as my mother, my belief in respecting women will only get stronger."

"How do we know you are not lying boy?" One of the more man-hating hunters sneered,

"I swear on the river styx that I have always respected women and if I were to join your hunt then I will not in anyway attempt to flirt with any of you and will always respect you all."

Diana smiled proudly at her son and it just proved that he is a true hero and one of the greatest people to ever live.

The hunters however were shocked at his oath, they never thought in a million years that a man would make a commitment like this.

"So girls is my new son aloud to join the hunt for the next 3 months?"

"Yes milady" all the hunters muttered, annoyed at the fact they'd lost their argument.

Diana just smirked and turned to Percy.

He looked at her in shock,

"Three months?"

"Yep!" Diana said while smiling evilly.

Percy visibly gulped at the prospect of being part of man-hating group for three months.

"I'm going to regret this" he thought.

 **So that was the chapter! Please review guys because last time Khaos Snape gave me lots of money (cheers by the way ;p) and I don't think anyone's can beat that review ;p. In all seriousness though can you guys leave reviews a really appreciate and any constructive criticism is welcome as well I wanna make this story good and always addios amigos!**

 **KACHOWABUNGA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here so another chapter! I just wanted to say thanks to sk18 who reminded me about Peleus and I'll fix that mistake next chapter. And I also wanna thank death fury who's been reviewing and reading this story so since the start and considering the the fact I didn't upload for a year I really appreciate it, cheers mate! Now onto the chapter but warning this chapter is just a bit about the hunters and Thalia coming back into it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

(Percy)

"Well that was quick!" Percy spoke to no one in particular. He had just watched the hunters put up all the tents and set up camp in Central Park and they must have done it in a few minutes! I just really want to get my hands on one of those squares that turn into tents.

After Diana told us that I would be staying here for the foreseeable future she quickly left to go and get Thalia who was still on Olympus with a broken leg. But she flashed away saying,

"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted."

I swear she had an smirk on her face as when she teleported away. But when she did I turned to the hunt and they gave me a mixed look of anger, wariness but also a grudging respect. And that's when they started to set up camp.

I was thinking over this when a a smaller hunter who looked about twelve or thirteen with sandy coloured hair and light blue eyes. She introduced herself rather timidly.

"Hello Percy, my name is Beth and I just wanted to welcome you to the hunt and whatnot. And also I noticed you didn't have a tent so I brought you this spare one just throw it on the floor and it'll open up."

Beth quickly gave it to me then took a step back .She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Thank you Beth it means a lot to me but may I ask why you're being so nice to me when I thought that all the hunters dislike me?"

"Well they actually don't dislike you at all really..."

I cheered up a bit, I thought they were going to make my life a living hell.

"... but they just hate the fact you're male and that outweighs the fact that they like you."

Never mind, I guess I'll just have to get them to to know me and that I'm nothing like other males.

"But I'm not as big of a man hater as the others and that's why I'm talking to you now and partly because the others won't. Oh yeah and I came to give you the tent, wait I've given it to you already. There's probably something else I was going to tell you but oh well." She gave me a sheepish grin, I noticed she seemed a bit immature for her age but then so was I when around her age.

"Oh yeah that's what else I was going to say, we're all going to play multiple pranks on you just a 'heads up'."

She put that in air quotes while having a mischievous smile on her face but I just brushed it off as nothing.

"You certainly talk a lot don't you Beth, you're a daughter of Hermes I'm guessing?"

She looked at me in shock,

"How did you figure that out?"

I chuckled lightly,

"You've got the same hair and eyes as your father and you seem to have a lot of energy that I've seen in lots of your siblings."

"Ahhhhh ok, I understand now. By the way that heads up warning I gave you,"

She said this while slowly stepping away so I'm a bit scared now.

"You may want to look up."

And my being the oblivious idiot that I am, I did.

Only to see a bucket of chocolate sauce being dunked on me by hunters who must have been hiding in the tree with that huge bucket.

Oh but that's not all, the next thing I knew, a huge bunch of pigeon feathers were dropped on me from yet another bucket.

Then all the hunters burst out laughing! Lots of them even fell out the trees, but thankfully they're weren't that high so no one got hurt and I turned to Beth to see her cackling like a hyena.

I shook my arms trying to get some feathers off but then I heard a laughing voice call out from a few feet away.

"You only look like a pigeon kelp head you can't fly like one!"

Oh yeah of course, it must have looked like I was flapping my arms like a bird with its wings...

I turned to see my mum who had a small smile on her face, oh I guess she finds her son being pranked funny then, and my best friend and cousin Thalia aka pinecone face who was somehow laughing while still smirking.

I jokingly glared at her and a plan started forming in my head to her revenge on her for that little comment.

"Pinecone face! I may look like a pigeon but you seem to be hobbling along like a penguin!"

I smirked at her angry expression and she stormed her way over to my while some sparks surrounded her. I know I probably shouldn't do this but oh well,

"See you're hobbling again Thals, do you like being a penguin?"

"I am going to kill you seaweed brain!"

(3rd person)

Percy's face quickly fell and his shoulders slumped. Everyone stopped laughing noticing his sudden change in mood.

"What did I do seaweed brain?"

He flinched at being called that and answered quietly.

"You called me seaweed brain..."

"So? Annabeth always calls you that."

Percy flinched again and Diana, well at this point she was actually back to Artemis, cringed at what Thalia had done but Diana would wait to see how this would play out as the hunters would get irritated at her showing him affection right now even if she was just his mother.

Percy's eyes seemed broken but he replied none the less,

"Annabeth, she betrayed me when I killed Kronos, she tried to kill me and then my dad disowned me because of her, he then adopted her and together they got me kicked out of camp and that's why I'm here."

Thalia and the hunters were shocked. The hunters because they'd never heard of a man who was betrayed by a woman and they felt a twinge of sympathy for him. Thalia on the other hand was furious at the fact Annabeth had done this, so much that you could hear thunder and sparks were crackling all over her body. However, she took deep breaths and calmed herself. She went over to her cousin and comforted him by holding him in a hug.

"I'm sorry she did that to you, I know how you feel, Luke did the same to me."

At this sight Artemis smiled at tbe fact the two were as close sibling and were acting so much like they were. Fighting one second then hugging the next. This would help Percy to get over the betrayal hopefully, but if the hunters continue being hostile it may make him worse.

"I'm going to have to fix that" Artemis thought to herself.

Percy looked at Thalia thankfully,

"Thanks Thals but don't apologise, it was hers and Poseidons fault. And also, you forgot about the fact I'm covered in feathers and chocolate sauce."

He finished saying that with a smirk on his face as Thalia's eyes widened and she stepped away quickly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FISH BREATH!"

Percy laughed and quickly sprinted away with an angry Thalia running after him.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Percy thought.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter sorry I fell it wasn't a but boring I just wanted to update it. Please review it makes me want to update quicker and as always...**

 **KACHOWABUNGA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys two updates in one day! I know right it surprised me too! Well i just wanted to get another chapter out.**

 **Thank you blameless who's pointed out a plot hole for me and as to the Chaos thing... you'll have to wait and see... it may not even be Chaos you'll never be know! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Percy)

"AQUA BOY COME HERE NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU PAINFULLY!"

I just laughed at my overreacting cousin. Well actually, I cleaned myself using water from the nearby lake but her on the other hand... let's just say that this chocolate sauce can actually freeze and combine that with feathers... she's not too happy.

However, Thalia finally caught up to me and gave me a huge electric shock,

"Oh come on you pranked me first!"

Thalia just grinned,

"Actually the other hunters did, I just stood there and laughed at you and who doesn't!"

I have her my signature death glare and chose not to comment. She opened her mouth to say something else but I was thankfully saved by my mum.

"Hey Percy come with me I need to talk to you about the next three months and your powers and whatnot."

So as we were walking to her tent I decided to ask about what powers I have now got from her adopting me.

"Sooo mum, what powers do I now have from you adopting me?"

"Well you've got a different power from each of my domains."

I thought on this for a second but then I realised something...

"Mum..."

"Yes Percy?"

"Does that include your maiden domain...?"

Diana just smiled and looked like she was struggling not to laugh.

"So anyway from my hunt domain you will gain the aspect of a hunter and you will become an excellent marksmen with any weapons or traps used for hunting, from my archery domain you become a much better archer, from my MAIDEN DOMAIN..."

I physically felt myself pale at this,

"You will gain the ability to see whether a person is innocent or not and it goes well with how from being Apollos champion you can tell lies. And now this is where it gets interesting!"

Mum rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"When we were fighting Atlas and you took the burden of the sky, do you remember me turning into different animals during combat?"

I nodded quickly, eager to see where this was going.

"Well you will now be able to do that and it will become more efficient as you train to do it more."

I was in shock right now. I'd be able to turn into animals basically?

"Please Percy stop that you look like a guppy!" Mum said with a smirk.

I had her a quick glare as a shut my mouth and asked about the final domain.

"What about the moon domain?"

"Well you will gain a power that I call 'Lunar Enhancement'. This means that when the moon is out, every skill you have will increase tenfold. You will have increased endurance, speed, agility, eyesight, strength and even better combat skills."

What I said next probably made me sound really stupid but oh well...

"Wow..."

Mum chuckled at my response and I was so shocked that I didn't even realise we were at her tent until she opened the little door. It was the same as I remembered, it was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the centre a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the bed, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts - black bear, tiger, wolf and several others I still don't recognise. It's still the same old place that would give an animal-rights activist a heart attack since there were so many rare skins. But hey my mums the goddess of the hunt, it's allowed. Lying next to the fire was a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, it's head poked up when it saw that its mistress had returned.

"Shocked by the amount of power I have?" Mum asked while smirking.

All I could do was nod, nothing else.

"Most people are shocked, well those who know anyway, very few people know the extent of my powers."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked finally getting out words.

"Well I don't like to talk about how powerful I actually am because it's better to be underestimated than people to be prepared for you."

"Smart thinking."

"I know Percy, now we just have to get you thinking like that."

I just nodded for a few seconds then I realised what she meant.

"Hey!" But she just ignored me.

"So while you're traveling for the hunt for these three months we're going to do different places, for the first month we will stay here in New York and try and kill some left over monsters from the war while we train you and the hunters. Then we will move to the centre of the USA for a month and do the same things as before but this time your training is harder. And then finally we get to western America, this is where your training will be the most difficult and once you are ready I will send you on your way to the wolf house to meet Lupa.

"Mum you never actually explained what the Roman tradition was and how people get to camp..."

"Oh yes, so essentially Roman demigods will be sent to the wolf house which is the home of Lupa the mother of Rome and her pack. They will then train these demigods to a good standard, although I doubt they'll train you you're already better than most of the Roman campers, and then they will send the demigods west to try and find Camp Jupiter. However I cannot reveal the location as you'll have to find it yourself. And finally, you're in the camp and you are given... trials do to speak. There are 5 cohorts, 5 is apparently the worst and 1 is apparently the best. You'll fight a centurion from each cohort and they get harder each time. At the end of these fights, the cohorts will decide whether they want you or not and you'll pick a cohort from there. Where you'll be on probito until you are seen worthy by the legion and you'll be give a Roman 'tattoo' with a stripe for each year of service and the symbol of your godly parent."

I pondered on this for a bit, could I even say Diana was my mum?

"Mum would I be able to say that your my godly parent even though you're a maiden goddess?"

"Yes you can just mention adopted son of Diana, you don't have to mention who your real godly parent is, don't let them force you and I'll deal with any problems they give you."

My mum had a sly smile on her face as she said that and I thought, "I can already tell Diana is going to be the best adoptive mum ever."

"Ok now bedtime for you mister..."

Maybe not.

"...you need to wake up early in he morning for archery!"

My eyes widened,

"ARCHERY!? I cannot do it for the sake of my life!"

Mum just looked at me and face palmed,

"1) you've been blessed by the two archery gods so you should be at least a bit better and 2) practice makes you good so tough no matter what we're doing archery now off to bed Perseus!"

I sighed "night mum"

I walked out the tent, not ready for the three months I signed up for.

* * *

 **There you go chapter 8! Please review guys and as always...**

 **KACHOWABUNGA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Now off to bed Percy we have a big day tomorrow!" Diana smiled at her son as he grumbled and went to set up his tent.

He simply pulled the tab on his little tent square and a large silver tent popped out. Percy stepped inside and gasped. The tent was actually a lot bigger than he thought it would be. It was about 10 metres by 10 metres and even had a big bathroom in the corner. Next to that was a bedroom kind of area which had a simple silver double bed with golden, blue, black and orange trimmings. Next to it was an oak bedside table which had a small framed photo on it. There was a note beside it that said "Don't forget your past." Unfortunately it didn't say who the note was from, so he set it aside and focused on the picture. He grabbed it cautiously, his eyes teared up at what he saw.

There was a woman with black hair with a few grey streaks in her hair and she was beautiful. In her arms was a small child about two or three smiling a toothless grin. It was dressed in sea green pyjamas and the picture seemed to have been taken at night. However, you could still see the creamy coloured sands in the background and the dark blue sea. It was Montauk beach. And it was Percy and his mother. He smiled sadly as all the memories he had of her flooded back to him.

 _Percy was two, his mum was sat in the beach watching him splashing in the water. All was calm until she noticed a small shark making its way up the surf towards the toddler. Sally quickly jumped up and rushed over to her son. But what she saw was not what she expected, the shark was swimming around Percy nudging him softly while he giggled happily. She let out her breath relieved when she remembered that Poseidon's subjects would not hurt their son. What she didn't know is that the shark was repeating the same thing over and over "Son of Poseidon! Prince of the sea!"_

Percy didn't understand how he remembered this but he was happy he did, these memories made his mum's death easier. But the events of the last time he went to Montauk was still fresh in his mind. The day Percy discovered who he really was.

 _They got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through their usual cleaning routine. They walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples Percy's mum had brought from work. When it got dark, they made a fire. They roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Percy's mum told him stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told him about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Eventually, Percy had gotten up the nerve to ask about what was always on his mind whenever they came to Montauk - Percy's father. His mum's eyes went all misty. He figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but Percy never got tired of hearing them._

This was one of the last times Percy still had his innocence. The last time he was at peace. The last time he was truly happy.

Tears fell freely from his face. Everything he had been through flowed out of him like a waterfall. All his pent up emotions from the last 5 years were like a volcano that had finally erupted. The memories of everything that had happened went through his mind.

 _The Minotaur attacking him, his mother and Grover._

 _Arriving at Camp Half-Blood._

 _"You drool in your sleep."_

 _"Seaweed Brain."_

 _Looking for the master bolt._

 _"Seaweed Brain."_

 _Finding out Luke was a traitor._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Finding out Tyson was his half brother._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Sailing the sea of monsters._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Thalia coming back._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Trying to rescue Annabeth and Artemis._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Going through the labyrinth._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Diving in the river Styx._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Defending New York from Kronos._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _Being betrayed by Annabeth._

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

 _"Seaweed Brain"_

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

The last part Percy screamed out, and rain started hammering down. And he slowly fell asleep in a slowly growing pool of tears.

* * *

 **I know this chapter isn't that good and short but I just wanted to get something out and try and show how Percy feels about everything. Next chapter will be hunt stuff. So cya later.**


End file.
